heart_of_gold_fanfiction_series_shadowhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Livia Blackthorn
This article uses material from the “Livia Blackthorn” article on the Shadowhunter wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. '''Livia Blackthorn '''was a Shadowhunter from the Los Angeles Institute. She was one of the seven Blackthorn siblings, twin sister to Tiberius Blackthorn. She was killed by Annabel Blackthorn in September 2012. She appears as a ghost at random times at the Los Angeles Institute. Biography Early Life Livvy was born into the Blackthorn family to Andrew and Eleanor Blackthorn in 1997. She is the fourth of seven children, including her half-siblings Helen and Mark, and was born within minutes before her twin brother Ty. Livia was among the few people by whom Ty doesn't mind being touched, as well as one of the few people who could effectively calm him down. A young Livvy was with Helen, Jules, and Ty while their family visited the New York Institute in 2007. According to Jules, she and Ty were eating wax, much to Helen's frustration. The Dark War In December of 2007, the Los Angeles Institute was attacked by Sebastian Morgenstern and his Endarkened army. Along with her siblings (with the exception of Mark and Helen, the latter of whom was in Alicante at the time of the attack), Livia managed to escape through a Portal, which was opened by the Clave upon Jules' emergency request. Once there, Livia was among the children who were interrogated with the Mortal Sword, after learning that their father was among the Clave members who were Turned into Dark Shadowhunters by the Infernal Cup. Eventually, they also learned that their brother Mark had been forced to join the Wild Hunt. The next time they saw their father was during the battle in Alicante, during which the children were sent to hide in the Accords Hall. There, Andrew quickly found his children and immediately began to approach them menacingly. Jules saw that his father was truly gone after being Turned, and ultimately killed him before he could hurt Ty or his other siblings. When Ty threw a fit afterwards, Livia tried to calm him down, knowing that Jules had no choice but to do what he did. Eventually, the children returned to Los Angeles where their uncle, Arthur, joined them shortly after took over as head of the Los Angeles Institute. He remained a distant figure, however, while their new tutor, Diana Wrayburn, and Julian were more involved with their development. The Guardian In August 2012, her half-brother Mark was returned to the Blackthorn family from the Wild Hunt as a bargaining chip to make then investigate who was killing faeries. Livvy and Ty were often tasked with the research aspect of the investigation, and they later insisted on being part of Tavvy's rescue when Malcolm Fade, whom they learned was the Guardian, kidnapped him. After Malcolm's death, Livvy grew closer to Kit Herondale, who began spending time with her and Ty. When Livvy got him alone once, she asked Kit to kiss her, having wanted to experience being kissed but hadn't had the opportunity to even meet anyone decent enough who was around her age until Kit arrived. The pair had no feelings for one another and Livvy later clarified that she did not want to be more than friends, and Kit did not object, only pleased to have friends in her and Ty. Livvy joined Ty and Kit in investigating Annabel Blackthorn's history and was injured in a fight at the London Shadow Market, scaring Ty. Livvy and the boys later discovered Zara Dearborn's plans to take the Los Angeles Institute and told their tutor Diana Wrayburn about it. After Annabel Blackthorn was risen from the dead by Malcolm, the Blackthorns brought her to Idris with the hope of proving that Zara Dearborn, the unofficial leader of the Centurions and The Cohort, was lying about killing Malcolm. While on the stand, Annabel's attitude changed; wielding the shards of the broken Mortal Sword, Annabel killed Robert Lightwood and Livia, stabbing her in the chest after she had rushed to hand Julian a sword to protect himself. Life After Death The day after the meeting, Livvy's body was burned at her funeral, held at the same time as Robert's. Ty was unable to come to terms with her death and refused to accept it as being final. He climbed her funeral pyre to retrieve her gold necklace, intent on bringing her back with a resurrection spell found in the Black Volume of the Dead. Ty eventually put together all the ingredients needed for the ritual with the help of Kit and Shade, both of whom only meant to ensure his safety while secretly hoping that he would eventually give up. Shortly after her death, Julian named the resistance against the Cohort "Livvy's Watch", in honor of her memory and as a reminder of all the losses suffered because of the Cohort, drawing the banner with a saber and her locket to represent her. The night before the battle against the Cohort, Ty finally performed the ritual by the Lake Lyn, despite Kit's attempts to stop him. The spell only partially succeeded because of the corrupt catalyst Ty used, however, and Livvy was only brought back in the form of a ghost. Livvy despaired at being torn back suddenly into the world of the living and the consequences Ty might someday have to pay. She disappeared for a while, only reappearing the next evening to release Kit and Ty from their magical bindings to get to Emma and the Blackthorns on the battlefield. According to Magnus Bane, her ghost had become tied to Ty, though her reappearances continued to be sporadic. After the battle, she was at the Basilias when Julian and Emma regained consciousness. She was also by the beach at Magnus and Alec's wedding, seen only by Ty and Kit. When Ty decided to attend the Scholomance, Livvy followed him. A few months later in 2013, while experimenting with her abilities near Dimmet Tarn, Livvy discovered a lynx cub and alerted Ty, who retrieved it and brought it back to the Scholomance to look after it. She later managed to teleport herself close enough to the warded city of Alicante to hear a discussion between Zara and Manuel about the Cohort's plans for a future attack. Continuing to test the limits of her skills, she visited both the Los Angeles Institute and Jem and Tessa's house in Devon, where she spoke with Kit and observed Tessa shortly before she gave birth. While in Devon, Livvy briefly considered taking over the body of Tessa's unborn child in order to have a new life; her distress over this horrific thought caused the windows of the conservatory she was in to shatter, alarming Tessa, Jem and Magnus, who noticed Livvy and quickly assured the couple that everything was fine. While waiting to talk to Magnus Livvy felt that Ty was in danger and returned to the Scholomance, where she found her brother unconscious and being treated by Catarina Loss. When Magnus arrived he explained to Livvy that because she was tied to Ty, being away from him would have a negative effect on both them; Ty would take the strain of being bound to the dead through a failed necromantic spell, and Livvy would lose some of her humanity and become more like a regular, dangerous ghost. Magnus then gave Livvy a silver chain for Ty to wear that would protect him from the effects of the spell, which she gave to Ty when he woke up and reminded him to try to write to Kit to say thank you. Watching Over Family Over the years, Livvy continued to watch over her family and their children, including the Lightwoods and the Herondales. Personality Livia was fiercely protective of the people she cared about. When Tiberius and Kit started getting closer, Livia was worried that Kit might hurt Ty and even confronted him about how long he would stay with the Blackthorns. This was also seen during fights, where she would often move to protect Tiberius or Kit. She was strong and brave, and she was more than willing to put herself at risk if it meant her loved ones would be safe. She as well had to be held back when Octavian was visibly in trouble. Livia admired her older brother Julian. She planned to run an Institute when she got older, wanting to be like him. When he was not around, she felt like she must be in charge and stepped up to that role. Livia was very mischievous and often got up to high jinks with Tiberius. This included messing with their siblings, spying on people at the Institute, and going to places they knew they shouldn't go. She was also imaginative, being able to come up with dramatic scenarios just by observing people, and a bit of a romantic, wanting Cristina and Julian to fall in love when she first met Cristina and wanting Alec and Magnus to get married. Livia's favorite weapon was the saber. She chose it when she was twelve years old and worked hard to make sure she was good at fencing. She could talk eagerly about types of sabers and their grips, especially pistol grips. Physical Appearance Livia had the Blackthorn trademark curling brown hair and blue-green eyes. Trivia * Livvy was mathematically-minded; she was fascinated by fractal patterns and often helped her siblings when they struggled with their math. She and Ty picked up the hobby of studying computers—whereas Ty liked analyzing and organizing the patterns, she was more involved with the mathematical aspect the programming and coding. Sometimes even her tutor Diana wished she could go to college and take a higher-level math course. * Livvy and Ty's rooms were across the hall from each other. Her room was clean and well-decorated. Her bed's headboard was covered with fabric decorated with a teacup pattern, bright costume jewelry hangs from screens nailed to the wall, and books about computers and programming languages were stacked in orderly rows by her bed. * Her niece's, Cordelia Blackthorn, who is Julian and Emma's daughter, preferred weapon is the saber, much like Livvy herself. Cordelia is also named after Livvy, as her middle name is Livia.